Marriage?
by LexiChick08
Summary: Sonic forgot the wedding rings and Amy went to go get them. Shadamy lemon! Rated M for a reason people!


**Lexi: Oh, hey! I didn't see you click my story!**

**Taylor: Yeah lol!**

**Lexi: Ok so this story starts with SonAmy-**

**Taylor: BOO!**

**Penny: AHH!**

**Chey: NO WAY! HISS!**

**Lexi: Hey hey hey! I know that we all hate SonAmy! But this story starts with SonAmy but ends with ShadAmy!**

**Taylor: YEAH!**

**Penny: YAY!**

**Chey: WO-HOO!**

**Lexi: Yeah, ShadAmy is pretty great! Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Mighty and Espio belong to SEGA**

**Mari Lynn belongs to Aurora Peach**

**Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sonic stood outside the chilli dog house with his friends Mighty and Espio, only 4 more hours until the wedding. Mighty stated,

"Wow Sonic, I never thought you would marry Amy!"

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, she is a handful but I'm happy."

"Yeah, I'm happy for ya Sonic." Espio said as he smiled.

Mighty walked to Espio and mimicked, "I'm happy for ya Sonic! Yeah, you wish you were Sonic and Amy was Alicia!"

Espio's face turned red then he punched Mighty and Mighty fell to the ground. Sonic stood in front of Espio and said, "Woah dude! This a happy day! Not a I'm gonna kill you day!"

Espio's face turned back to it's natural color and he backed away saying, "Fine, but don't say that ever again."

Mighty stood up then said, "Got it."

"Anyways, Sonic, can I see the ring?" Espio asked.

Sonic smiled and reached in his pocket then his face fell. He pulled out his hand and nothing came out with it, Espio asked, "Uh, Sonic?"

"I left the ring at Shadow's house!" Sonic exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" yelled a voice.

A pink hedgehog with a brown wolf and a red echidna following her ran up to Sonic and said, "What is it doing at Shadow's? As a matter of fact, who IS Shadow?"

Sonic sweat dropped, "Um, Shadow is my best friend. I haven't seen him in so long, I went over to tell him the good news and I must have forgot it."

Amy sighed, "Fine, give me your friends address and I'll go get it."

"Ok," Sonic wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Amy.

"Alright, I won't be gone long so Alicia and Mari Lynn, stay here with the guys." Amy stated.

The girls nodded and Amy ran down the street. After running past two blocks and passing turning left, she finally found a black brick house. She walked up the steps and noticed the dark appearances. She hesitated then knocked three times. The door opened with no one standing in front of her, she gulped and said,

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Amy walked into the house and the door closed slowly making a creek sound. She turned and faced towards the living room, she slowly walked in farther until two black arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped and turned her head looking back and said,

"H-hey!"

Her face went to shock as two ruby orbs stared back at her. Amy became paralyzed at the sight of the orbs staring her in the eyes, all thoughts abandoned her mind but then she thought about the marriage and ring, she sucked up all her courage and said,

"I-I nee-ed S-shadow."

The black figure slightly chuckled and said with a deep, soothing and seductive voice,

"Yes, I am Shadow and who might you be pretty?"

Amy made a shuttered gasp as Shadow lowered his hands down her waist.

"H-hey! Let go!" Amy commanded shakily.

Shadow let out a deep chuckle and said, "You still haven't told me your name."

Amy breathed deeply and responded, "A-amy, my name is Amy Rose."

"Ok and why are you here Rose?" Shadow asked.

Amy responded while trembling at his touch, "My husband sent me to get our wedding rings."

Shadow let out, "Hmph, Really? Your husband?"

"Well, we're not married yet. We getting married in a few hours."

"... Ok... So have you had your bachelorette party yet?"

"Uh... n-no."

"Well, would you want one?"

"Um... Yes?"

Shadow spun her around then smashed his lips against her's. Amy was about to pull away and slap him but for some reason there was a force from keeping her to do so. She felt like she was trapped, trapped in sexy jail. She slowly closed her eyes at touch of his moist tongue touching her lips, begging for entrance.

Amy gave in to the kiss, Shadow was to powerful. Amy opened her mouth to let him in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She hardly even knows this person and she is kissing him, well she knows his name. Shadow... That's like a sexy dark name!

Shadow pulled away from her and stared at her emeralds. Amy stared back at his ruby's. A smirk was planted on his face, he pushed Amy on the couch and Amy let out a gasped as she landed on the soft sofa. In a second, Shadow was on top of her and he smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide then she shivered as Shadow grabbed her breast, now he was going to far.

"S-stop!" Amy yelled shakily.

Shadow smirked, "I thought you said you wanted a bachelorette party."

"I-I... I'm about to get married! I c-can't!" Amy said as she turned her head.

Shadow leaned down to her ear and said, "Are you sure? Don't you wanna party?"

Amy turned her head the other way and squeezed her eyes shut, "Ah... Yes! Yes! I wanna party!"

Shadow smirked and crashed his lips into hers. His hand trailed down her waist and he grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. Amy grabbed the back of his head and pulled his closer, Shadow unzipped her dress while she kicked off her boots. Shadow pulled the dress off her body and she unzipped his pants, Amy pulled his pants down and he kick them off.

Shadow ripped her bra off and gazed upon her breasts. A blush tinted both their cheeks, Shadow carefully messaged her breasts with his large hands and Amy let out a moan and a shiver went down her spine. He kissed her once more and Amy kissed back, she pulled her gloves off and pulled her panties down her legs. Shadow kissed down her neck and she let out another moan.

Shadow pulled his boxers off and Amy gasped at his size. Shadow smirked and leaned up, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Amy answered.

Shadow then pushed into her. She let out a loud moan, it didn't really hurt her as much, she already had sex with Sonic before.

Shadow pushed in deeper and she dug her nails into the couch fabric. Shadow then pulled out and smashed back in, she let out a gasp. Shadow trusted in and out over and over. Amy's back arched as he trusted in her, she could feel shock waves going thru her body and right to her finger tips.

Shadow kept going, his vision stared to go fuzzy and his legs were getting tiered, he kept pushing in and out. Amy bucked her hips along with Shadow, going at the same pace.

Amy then made her announcement, "S-shadow! I-I'm gonna come!"

"Me too," Shadow responded.

They released at the same time, "SHADOW!" "AMY!"

Shadow pulled out as they panted. Shadow grabbed Amy and placed her on top of his chest, Amy sighed and nuzzled his white chest fluff. Shadow huffed,

"Well... Amy... How was your party?"

Amy blushed and said, "It was... wonderful."

Amy grabbed her dress and pulled it up her body and asked, "Will you zip this for me please?"

"Sure." Shadow zipped her dress up and she looked in the mirror. Amy fixed her hair as Shadow pulled up his pants, Shadow watched as she hummed and fixed her hair. A smiled was place on his face, she was very beautiful indeed. Then the door was bust open, "Where is she?"

They both looked towards the door and Sonic stood there with his hands balled into fists.

Sonic noticed Amy and ran over to her. Sonic hugged her and said, "Boy, I'm glad you're ok."

"Well, why would I be?" Amy asked.

Sonic responded, "Because you were gone for 2 hours! The wedding is in two more hours! Lets go!"

Amy snatched her hand back and said, "No thanks."

Both boys gasped, Sonic said, "W-what?"

"I don't think I wanna marry you Sonic. Your dick is too short! You're so small!"

Sonic gasped as Shadow fell on the floor laughing.

"But, I would like to thank you for forgeting the rings. I have had the best time of my life with Shadow." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

Sonic then growled and ran away out the house. Amy laughed and kissed Shadow, Shadow was surprised at first then kissed back.

**The End :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So?**

**Taylor: That was funny! XD**

**Penny: Yep.**

**Chey: Uh huh!**

**Lexi: R&R! Hoped you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
